


Book Zero : Behind The Scenes

by 2SidedAuthor



Series: The Puppeteers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SidedAuthor/pseuds/2SidedAuthor
Summary: What happens at night? Mainly, people sleeping. Some are working, others though. It's where this book begins.Some people likes to watch. Some also likes to read, write or draw or fish. Others also like to go hunting or swimming. A few has something different yet similar they like.One likes to paint, another prefers to sew. One likes to craft too and two other likes to sing and act. Another likes to steal and one likes to write.Although it seems quite normal and that these seven have such hobbies that seems so ordinary,I assure you, they are all different in ways no one could imagine.





	1. Meet the Crew: The Snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night, the targets are concluded and all the crews went to prepare the casts. Some goes to prepare the stage, other practice their lines. Some continue preparing the puppets. One collects the target.
> 
> In the dark nights, they once prepare for a show. Yet again, after a while. They prepare for The Show of the Century.
> 
> The Puppeteers have something other puppeteers don't. And tonight they will show the target and the world what they're up against.
> 
> The Snatcher continues to roam the shadows and snatch unsuspecting puppets.

### 

#### When you walk down the streets at night

I was just finished with work at the night shift; curse Liana for being sick. She knows I hate walking at night. And here I am. Walking down the street from the public library to my home. It wasn't that far, just a few blocks but I hadn't got any transportation vehicle. It sucks.

 

#### And pass through dark alleyways

I can't take the dark street. It's frightening. Although there are some flickering light posts, it still is a pain to look where I am. I could, and is right now, take this shortcut to the next block. Then it would be just a block away from my apartment complex. I rather go through this small dark alley to a brighter street than going through several blocks of flickering street. So I did, through the alley way between the Baker's sister's house and the shops.

 

#### With none other but you in sight

I regret reading these horror stories with Stephan, my roommate. He really needs to back down on hooking up with me. I'm bisexual but, still. Those horrors now haunt me and I start to shiver. Why is no one here anyways? The Baker's sister is a loud mouth, I tell you. She can't keep it down even at nights! Maybe she's out on her vacation. Which would be good, if it were another day.

 

#### Don't look back and just run when she says...

The sillence is slowly killing me, mentally. Shivers ran down my whole body this time, as my paranoia builds up in me. I could almost feel eyes gazing at me with the chills and my imagination roam with horrors again. Then my foot steps started picking up its speed as I heard another soft pair of foot steps following mine. It followed my speed before gradually going faster and without I know it, I heard a sentence whispered down my ear. That very second, I feel arms tackle me down and the slight light from the end of the alley fading. I blacked out. Forever it seems.

## "Would you be our puppet, dear?"

###    
With the darkest sincere,  
**_The Puppeteers_**


	2. Meet The Crew: The Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl can do nothing. Of course everyone thinks so. But then, many of the greatest villains fall for what looks weak and fragile. Having siblings are similar. The elder leads the younger, and when there's a third, they look down on them. But there's always the other cases. A young girl can do many things, and the youngest lead the eldest. 
> 
> And then, she sings as she always had. As if she's the happiest ever, at the saddest ever.
> 
> The Puppeteers have something other puppeteers don't, and they plan to showcase them all the way 'till the end.
> 
> The Singer can only sing the Requiems written for them, waiting till the Show starts.

#### ♫ Heavens roar and Earth soar, Lullaby for Life sung and deafened noir ♫

The theatre was closing in, the last midnight movie had just ended and there are barely any more people inside the large building. Two men sweep the floor in one of the vast rooms and picked up some trash to throw in the large, black plastic bag. The voices of their slight chatter and occasional bickering wafted throughout the space while a stern voice reprimanded them from "fooling around" which came from the projector room.

"Really? Wow, Ralph, you should totally buy it. I mean, the price dropped more than the prediction right?" the one sweeping the upper row said to the other men.

"I'm not really sure, I spent the funds on Craig's last week. I'm a bit low now so we should wait and see until the next profit is transferred. What about you Jeniffer? You're better in this than this so-called Jackson Spades Noir wannabe," Ralph answered with a mischevious smirk, voice loud enough so the other, Jeniffer, that is in the projector room could hear.

 

#### ♫ Like the sweetness of candies or the bitterness of coffee, Life sang its Lullaby in merries but fragmented it is demanded fee ♫

"I'm busy cleaning up this room here! Don't slack off down there Ralph, Leo! I'm tired and going first if you aren't done in 10 minutes!" a high but stern woman voice ring from the projector room.

Then, the room was filled with silence for once, but it was a comfortable kind. The only sounds being the brushes of brooms, the crackling of plastic and the soft hums of a melody.

 

#### ♫ After the sun leaves the Earth and Heavens showcased Stars, darkness looms eerie and eyes watch people's rears ♫

The hums continued following the soothing melody, building a song never yet heard nor published. Ralph walked slowly down and approach Leo to dump a stack of popcorn holders and plastic cups. They smile at each other and stepped up the stairs to a door in the back. Midway upwards, the door opened to reveal a woman with tied up, messy brunette hair with a cheerful smile.

"What's that song, Jeniffer? Don't think I've heard it somewhere." Leo said playfully but Jeniffers skip stopped abruptly, the humming and light singing still in the air.

"That wasn't either of you guys?" Jeniffer asked with a scowl and looked around.

Suspicious, Ralph, Leo and Jeniffer inspected the empty theatre and its rows upon rows of seat. There doesn't seem to be anything or anyone capable of humming or singing in the theatre. Until a line of the short song stopped them in their tracks.

 

#### ♫ Three bystanders become three targets, blood and bloody they are rendered to demise they gets ♫

"...Three...bystanders? Demise? Tell me it's one of your jokes, Ralph," Jeniffer whispered harshly while snapping her glare to said man as he raised his hands and shook his head, "Leo?" she asked the other who also shook his head while slowly walking to the exit.

The other followed Leo's lead and crept towards the exit while looking around, a playful and childish laugh ringed about this time and instead of joy, it brings about shivers of dread and madness.

 

#### ♫ Oh lady and fine gentlemen, are you ready for seeing some ornament? ♫

As the door became visible, Leo stopped in his tracks. Jeniffer curiously looks at his face which is pale as snow and looked where the other man is looking at while Ralph immediately drifted his gaze to the door.

There, on the floor of the door is a doll. It has blond hair and pink frilly dress. The three looked at each other as they backed up to where they couldn't see it except for Leo. Their faces are mixed between determination, dread, fear, and uncertainty. But then Jeniffer saw something. A little girl behind them, several steps up. Leo saw her too and decided to keep his eyes on the doll as Ralph stood clueless to the girl with bandages wrapped around her eyes and a bright smile on her face. The girl opened her mouth and a smooth voice sang a line that brought Ralph to turn and stare at the girl in horror.

 

#### ♫ Mischevious man scarred by a doll and a woman bent to insanity, the last is oblivious in a fall and lost to a girl by a tiny...tiny...bits ♫

Leo screamed in horror as his vision is filled with a mischevious and devious synthesized face and Ralph snapped his head to see his companions. Jeniffer screamed in horror at the doll that is stuck on Leo's face and a slithering feeling on her legs. She thought a snake was there and jumped around to get it off. She had, however, lost her footing and fell tumbling down the steps to the black plastic bag with sounds of crunching and glass shattering. Ralph couldn't help but shiver and gaze to the girl, her bandages lax and an end still moving on the ground. The moment Ralph heard the last line of the dreaded song and saw a glimpse of black sockets instead of orbs, he fell to the ground and spasm as his brain went to overdrive with the same words repeated again and again, the horrors stuck to his vision.

#### ♫ The Requiem of Death complimented Life and seers, and With the Darkest Sincere... ♫

### ♫ _**The Puppeteers**_ ♫


	3. Meet The Crew: The Stitcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There would be time where even the crews walk out for their own little fun. Then, no one would stop them.
> 
> None wants to anyways. And the others can't.
> 
> The Puppeteers have something other puppeteers don't. And at the few nights and days, they show the world what they are up against again.
> 
> And this time, The Stitcher would rampage the streets till no tomorrow would meet the sins lingering around.

#### Needle threading in and out

Like many teens, the girl dreaded school. She really seems like the social type. And studying does not settle really well with her. She would prefer talking with her friends than most other activities and silence unsettles the young teen. Isn't that just normal? Although it also appears that she was used to it, considering the large size of the house.

It's night and a feeling--a sinking and unsettling one--rise in her heart as the night went. What's worse is that it was a dead, deafening silent night. Then a light sound, familiar but foreign one. A swish?

 

#### Fake and real, either shall be sealed

The unsettling silence was drowned by the slight swish of someone sewing. The sound echoed and she could not pinpoint where it came from. Fear creeps into her mind and she looked briefly at her phone to make sure it's within arms reach. Especially since in her room, with the 3 sides of the walls facing the yard, and no one but herself in here. The only guess is that it came from outside the room's door, in the hall. Now fear started to fervently burn in her heart with a wrenching feeling growing.

But before she could do anything, a chortle of laughter echoed around, seemingly dark, taunting and designed to bring shivers of dread to any listener.

 

#### A new face from the city's fancy, a new masterpiece for all to see

In the slight panic, I reach for my phone beside my desk that is being charged. But a creak of my door led me loudly jerking up off my bed. The thump from me falling on my face stopped the creaking of my door. The dreading swish of needle and thread still resounding, but louder by every soft step on the cool tile floor of my room. I dared to look back and I have not had a regret bigger than this, which may as well be my last regret as well. I stuttered and slightly begged for my dear life.

 

#### Needle threading in and out

Through the tears welling, a woman--or maybe men? It was dark, with the dim moonlight's only shine--step slowly through my room. A needle and thread in its right hand while the other was held in front of it, reaching out. A visible gash on her left hand ran through her palm until her elbow. That's not enough to make me _beg for my life_. The swishing of needle and thread was from its right-hand _sewing the gash on its left hand **silently**_. The scalpel gleamed with blood from the moonlight and it reached out to me from its left hand. I have no idea what else was to do as I finally see the true horror of this thing. But then the scalpel cut through the thread, finishing the neat stitched covered in blood.

 

#### Unknownst to you, that maybe when it blacks out

I shivered and dash for my phone quickly while running for the door too. But before I know it the curtains suddenly closed in by itself and my room is pitch dark. I fell to the floor again after dashing over tripping something. But the strong tinge of an iron-like smell of blood breaks me out in a high-pitched scream before a gleaming scalpel and a voice shut me out forever.

#### Sometimes you won't see the lights and life goes out.

## "Be my doll for me, pretty girl? _**No one would miss you**_."

####    
With the darkest sincere,  
**_The Puppeteers_**


End file.
